A pointing device for use with a computer is well known. Existing pointing devices, such as a mouse, combine tracking and selecting functions into one device. Tracking involves physically moving the mouse to control the motion of an on-screen pointer or other icon. Physical movement of the mouse is typically accomplished by moving the wrist and palm of the hand gripping the mouse. Once tracking has moved the pointer, an operation may be selected for execution by the computer, typically by depressing a button on the mouse.
A computer user relies significantly on his or her hand (particularly on the wrist, palm and fingers) to use a mouse for executing computer operations. Unfortunately, the use of a computer mouse over extended periods of time has been shown to be a leading cause of many different types of repetitive motion injuries (RMI) to body parts including the wrists, fingers, shoulders, and elbows, e.g., Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS). Individuals in many fields of work rely on computers in their daily work and are thus forced to use a mouse quite extensively. Early injuries to children may even be incurable, rendering the injured child permanently disabled.
One common solution for relieving strain on a computer user's hands and wrists is to enable the computer system to be at least partially operated by the user's voice commands. For example, commercially available voice recognition software allows a user to perform word processing operations by dictation rather than by typing. However, a significant drawback to conventional voice operated software applications is that they are susceptible to receiving background noise as well as the user's voice commands, distorting the audible input into the system. This leads to inaccuracy in the performance of the user's commands, and the mistakes can be very time consuming to fix.